Cancer chemoprevention is the use of natural, synthetic or biologic chemical agents to reverse, suppress, or prevent carcinogenic progression to invasive cancer. Recent clinical trials in preventing cancer in high-risk populations suggest that chemopreventive therapy is a realistic treatment for high-risk patients. Chemopreventive therapy is based on the concepts of multifocal field carcinogenesis and multistep carcinogenesis. In field carcinogenesis, generalized carcinogen exposure throughout the tissue field results in diffuse epithelial injury in tissue and clonal proliferation of the mutated cells. These genetic mutations throughout the field increase the likelihood that one or more premalignant or malignant lesions may develop in the field. Multistep carcinogenesis in the stepwise accumulation of these genetic and phenotypic alterations. Arresting one or more steps in the multistep carcinogenesis may impede or prevent the development of cancer. See generally Tsao et al., CA Cancer J Clin 54:150-180 (2004).
Azurin, and other cupredoxins, are cytotoxic specifically towards cancer cells. Azurin induces apoptosis in J774 lung cancer cells. Yamada et al., PNAS 99(22): 14098-14103 (2002). On entry into J774 lung cancer cells, azurin localizes in the cytosol and nuclear fractions, and forms a complex with tumor suppressor protein p53, thereby stabilizing it and enhancing its intracellular level. Id. The induction of azurin-mediated apoptosis is not limited to J774 cells. Azurin can also enter cancer cells such as human melanoma UISO-Mel-2 or human breast cancer MCF-7 cells. Yamada et al. Infect Immun. 70:7054-7062 (2002); Punj et al., Oncogene. 23:2367-2378 (2004). In both cases, azurin allowed the elevation of the intracellular p53 levels, leading to enhanced Bax formation and induction of apoptosis in such cells. Most interestingly, intraperitoneal injection of azurin in nude mice harboring xenografted Mel-2 or MCF-7 human cancers led to statistically significant regression of such cancers. Id.
The mouse mammary gland organ culture (MMOC) assay may be used to evaluate the inhibitory effects of potential, chemopreventive agents on both hormone-induced structural differentiation of mammary glands and on the development of DMBA-induced preneoplastic hyperplastic alveolar nodule-like lesions in the gland. Mammary glands from young, virgin animals, when incubated for 6 days in the presence of insulin (I)+prolactin (P)+aldosterone (A), can differentiate into fully-grown glands. These glands morphologically resemble the glands obtained from pregnant mice. Aldosterone can be replaced by estrogen (E)+ progesterone (Pg) Inclusion of hydrocortisone (H) to the medium stimulates the functional differentiation of the mammary glands. Mehta and Banerjee, Acta Endocrinol. 80:501 (1975); Mehta and Moon, Breast Cancer: Treatment and Prognosis 300, 300 (Basil A Stoll ed., Blackwell Press 1986). Thus, the hormone-induced structural and functional differentiation, observed in this culture system, mimics the responses to hormones observed during various physiological stages of the animal.
Mice exhibit a distinct preneoplastic stage prior to cancer formation in MMOC. Such preneoplastic lesions in C3H mice are induced by murine mammary tumor virus or in BALB/c mice by DMBA. Exposure of the glands to 2 μg/ml DMBA between days 3 and 4 of growth phases followed by regression of the glands for 2-3 weeks in the medium containing only insulin, results in the formation of mammary alveolar lesions (MAL). Hawthorne et al., Pharmaceutical Biology 40:70-74 (2002); Mehta et al. Methods in Cell Science 19:19-24 (1997). Furthermore, transplantation of epithelial cells, prepared from glands containing the DMBA-induced mammary lesions, into syngeneic host resulted in the development of mammary adenocarcinoma. Telang et al., PNAS 76:5886-5890 (1979). Pathologically, these tumors were similar to those observed in vivo when mice of the same strain are administered DMBA. Id.
DMBA-induced mammary lesion formation in MMOC can be inhibited by a variety of classes of chemopreventive agents such as retinoids. These agents include chemopreventive agents derived from the natural products such as brassinini and resveretrol, thiols, antioxidants, inhibitors of ornithine decarboxylase such as OFMO and deguelin, inhibitors of prostaglandin synthesis, Ca regulators, etc. Jang et al. Science 275:218-220 (1997); Mehta, Eur. J. Cancer 36:1275-1282 (2000); Metha et al., J. Natl. Cancer Inst. 89:212-219 (1997). These studies clearly demonstrate that this organ culture system offers a unique model to determine the effectiveness of compounds against mammary carcinogenesis. The results can be expected to closely correlate to the inhibition obtained by in vivo administration of such compounds.
The MMOC may also be induced to form mammary ductal lesions (MDL). The MDL can be induced if estrogen and progesterone instead of aldosterone and hydrocortisone are included in the medium. The alveolar structures in the presence of ovarian steroids are very small hut the intraductal lesions are observed in histopathological sections. Mehta et al., J. Natl. Cancer Inst 93:1103-1106 (2001). The antiestrogens, which selectively work on ovarian hormone dependent ER+ breast cancers such as tamoxifen, inhibited MDL formation and not MAL. Thus, this modified culture model in addition to conventional MAL induction protocol now can be used to evaluate effects of chemopreventive agents on both MAL and MOL.
What is needed is a chemopreventive agent that inhibit the development of premalignant lesions. Such a chemopreventive agent should be able to either prevent the initial development of premalignant lesions, induce cell death in premalignant lesions that form, and or prevent the development of premalignant lesions into malignant lesions. Such chemopreventive agents would have great utility in treating, in particular, patients who are at a high risk of developing cancer, due to either the presence of high-risk features, the presence of pre-malignant lesions, or the previous of cancer or premalignant lesions.
The entry of a protein into a mammalian cell is often dictated by a small segment of the protein, which is commonly referred to as a “protein transduction domain” or PTD. This segment can be used as a signal attached to a foreign protein to facilitate transport of such a protein into a mammalian cell. For example, amphipathic peptides are used to facilitate uptake of DNA-cleaving metalloporphyrins as potential antitumor drugs in human fibroblasts HS68 or murine lymphocytic leukemia L1210 cells (Chaloin, L. et al. Bioconjugate Chem. 12:691-700, (2001)). Peptides, called cell-penetrating peptides, such as penetratin, transportan, Tat (amino acids 47-57 or 48-60) and the model amphipathic peptide MAP, have been used as delivery vehicles for transporting pharmacologically important substances, such as antisense oligonucleotides, proteins and peptides (Hallbrink, M. et al. Biochim. Biophys. Acta 1515:101-109 (2001); Lindgren, M., et al. Trends Pharmacol. Sci. 21:99-103 (2000)).
Such peptides, particularly the DNA-binding homeodomain of Antennapedia, a Drosophila transcription factor, or the 21 residue peptide earner Pep-1, are internalized by many types of cells in culture, such as human HS68 or murine NIH-3T3 fibroblasts, at either 37° C. or 4° C. The lack of effect of the temperature shift suggests a penetration mechanism different from, that of classical endocytosis (Morris, M. C. et al. Nature Biotechnol. 19:1.173-1176 (2001)), which requires chiral receptor proteins. One of the most widely used peptides to transport pharmacologically-active compounds in mammalian cells is the eleven amino acid arginine-rich protein transduction domain (PTD) of the human immunodeficiency virus type 1 (HIV-1) transactivator protein Tat (Schwarze, S. R. et al. Science 285:1569-1572 (1999), Schwarze, S. R. et al. Trends Cell Biol. 10:290-295 (2000)). Intraperitoneal injection of the 120 kDa beta-galactosidase/Tat fusion protein results in the transcellular transduction of the fusion protein into virtually all tissues in mice, including the passage of the blood-brain barrier. This short peptide domain of HIV-1 Tat has been shown to mediate cell internalization of large molecules or particles, including magnetic nanoparticles, phage vectors, liposomes and plasmid DNA. Unlike the other cell-penetrating peptides discussed above, internalization of cargo proteins by full length Tat or its 11 amino acid transduction domain is significantly impaired at 4° C. (Liu, Y. et al. Nat. Med. 6:1380-1387 (2000), Suzuki, T. et al. J. Biol. Chem. 277:2437-2443 (2002)) and requires interactions with receptors such as the heparan sulfate chains of the cell membrane heparan sulfate proteoglycans.
Most of the PTDs identified to date have been derived from viral and mammalian sources. Other sources of PTDs would be desirable for the design of various experimental sequences, and for animal and human therapies and prophylactic procedures. One alternative source of PTDs is bacterial cells. Although bacterial proteins such as cholera toxin are known to enter mammalian cell cytosol (Sofer, A. and Futerman, A. H. J. Biol. Chem. 270:12117-12122 (1995)), the cytotoxicity of such proteins has limited the use of bacterial proteins, or PTDs derived from them, for transporting pharmacologically important cargos in mammalian cells.